Pokemon Learning League I Messages
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang are in the National Park in Johto and decide to a little training, but then a mishap ensues and Ash and Iris get into a big argument. Cilan needs to settle it before it gets any worse.


Pokemon Learning League

I Messages

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Cilan, Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew walking around in the National Park and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: Hey, there.

Pikachu: Pika.

Cilan: Hello.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: This Park sure is beautiful, isn't it?

Iris: It sure is. The flowers are pretty and it's nice and calm.

_(They arrive in a clearing.)_

Ash: Hey, guys, what do you say we do some training here?

Cilan: Sure, Ash.

Iris: Yeah. I don't see why not.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: All right, let's get started. Snivy, I choose you.

Snivy: Snivy.

Iris: Come on out, Emolga.

Emolga: Emolga.

Cilan: It's time, Pansage and Stunfisk.

Pansage: Pansage.

Stunfisk: Stunfisk.

Cilan: All right. I want you two to try and evade as many of each other's attacks as you can.

_(Stunfisk fires a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at Pansage, who jumps up and evades the attack, which explodes after hitting the ground. Then, he releases multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at Stunfisk, but it bounces out of the way.)_

Cilan: All right, very good.

_(Pan over to Iris.)_

Iris: Emolga, I want you and Axew to give each other your best shots.

_(Emolga's body becomes outlined in light green and she puts her hands together in front of her. Three green-yellow orbs of energy appear in between her hands and separates them, firing the orbs at Axew, who dodges them. Then, he raises his claws in the air and one flashes white. Then, he tries to scratch at Emolga, who dodges his claws while leaving behind a white trail of energy.)_

Iris: Way to go, you two.

_(Pan over to Ash.)_

Ash: All right, guys. Don't hold back and let it out.

_(They both nod in agreement. The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail gets surrounded by a wavy light green aura. She then slashes her tail at Pikachu, while leaving a green trail of energy behind, but he leaps out of the way and her tail slams into the ground. Then, he releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Snivy, but she leaps up over the bolt and lands back on her feet.)_

Ash: Yeah. That's the way to do it.

_(They continue to spar off. Later on, they spar off against different opponents.)_

Cilan: Our Pokemon are really enjoying themselves right now.

Ash: You said it, Cilan.

_(Emolga's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and then she fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity at Pansage. He leaps out of the way, but the attack accidentally hits Snivy. She turns and glares at Emolga.)_

Snivy: Snivy!

_(She lashes out a Vine whip at Emolga. She gets hit and then start firing bolts of electricity back at Snivy. They then both start to lash out at each other.)_

Iris: Ash, will you tell Snivy to cut it out?!

Ash: No, you tell Emolga to stop it!

_(Snivy and Emolga continue fighting while the others try to calm them down, but they all either accidentally get hit or pushed aside, while doing some damage to the section of the park they're in. They both fall to the ground, completely exhausted. Ash and Iris run over to them.)_

Iris: Emolga, are you okay?

Emolga: Emolga.

Ash: You doing okay, Snivy?

Snivy: Snivy.

_(They look at the damage left by the fight.)_

Iris: Oh, now look at what happened! This is all your fault, Ash!

Ash: My fault?!

Iris: If you had told Snivy to stop, this wouldn't happened!

Ash: Oh, no! You should've told Emolga to stop!

Iris: You really need to stop being such a kid!

Ash: No, you need to stop being a kid!

Iris: _(gasps in shock.) _ What did you call me?!

Ash: You heard me!

Iris: Oh, you are so immature!

Ash: Well, you're more immature than me!

Iris: Oh, yeah?!

Ash: Yeah!

_(They both argue back and forth. A few minutes later, they're still arguing.)_

Cilan: This is not looking well.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: You want to know what your problem is?! You always jump into action before you think things through!

Ash: Excuse me?! Well, you can't stand to be around ice-types because of what they do to dragon types!

Iris: Well, you've got some nerve telling me that!

Ash: Yeah, and you can be very impulsive and stupid sometimes!

Iris: Ugh! I can't stand you, Ash!

Ash: Well, I don't care about what you think!

Iris: All right, that's it! I don't want to see or speak to you anymore right now!

Ash: Okay, fine!

_(They both turn their backs to each other and stand in complete silence.)_

Cilan: Oh, boy.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

Cilan: I think I better call Quinn to see if he can help out with this.

_(He pulls out the PokePilot and calls Quinn, but Diana appears instead.)_

Diana: Hey, Cilan. What's up?

Cilan: Uh, hey, Diana. Where's Quinn?

Diana: Oh, he had a few things to do, so he asked me to fill in for him.

Cilan: All right, then.

_(She looks around the area.)_

Diana: What's going on over there?

Cilan: Well, we were training our Pokemon by letting them spar off against each other.

Diana: Yeah.

Cilan: Then, Emolga and Snivy started fighting each other and did some damage to this part of the park.

Diana: I see. Well, are they all right?

Cilan: Oh, they're okay. But then, Ash and Iris were arguing over the damage and now aren't speaking to each other.

Diana: Oh, dear.

Cilan: So, I need to know if you have any ideas on how to settle this?

Diana: Yes, I do. To help them settle the argument, you need to tell them to use I messages.

Cilan: Huh? How are I messages going to work here?

Diana: Let me explain. An I message is a statement that focuses on what you feel about someone's behavior and it simply states a problem without blaming someone for it.

Cilan: Okay, what's the first thing to be done?

Diana: The first thing to do is to identify the problem at hand so you can try and work out how to fix it.

Cilan: Okay, what else?

Diana: The next thing is you need to know how to feel about the situation.

Cilan: What?

Diana: Yeah. I know it sounds ridiculous, but what it means is you need to recognize what you feel when the problem occurs.

Cilan: All right, anything else?

Diana: The last thing is to ask of a solution. Telling someone what your solution is will let them know not to do a certain thing again.

Cilan: Well, it seems an I message can work well.

Diana: It can be effective if it's done right, so I'll show you an example of one.

Cilan: All right, Diana.

_(Cut to a monitor in Diana's lab.)_

Diana: Okay, here's an example of two people in an argument and you're going to tell me what you think that person is going to say in her I message. Are you ready, Cilan?

Cilan: Yes, I am.

Diana: Good. Here, we have a girl who is arguing with her friend. She has been told that what she did was wrong and she didn't know it was. How do you think she should start her I message?

Cilan: I think she should start with "I don't like it when I'm not told certain things."

Diana: Okay. Now, she's feeling upset about it. What do you think she should say here?

Cilan: She'll probably say, "Not knowing about certain things will get me in a lot of trouble, and it annoys me."

Diana: Good. Lastly, she thinks of a solution. What do you think she's going to say?

Cilan: She might say, "I would prefer it if you would let me know about these things ahead of time."

Diana: All right. That was real good, Cilan.

Cilan: Thanks, Diana.

Diana: No problem. Well, I better be going. Good luck with settling the argument.

Cilan: Okay, see you.

_(He puts the PokePilot away and goes over to Ash and Iris, who are still not speaking to each other and are seething with anger.)_

Cilan: Hey, guys?

Both: _(yelling)_ WHAT?!

Cilan: Calm down. I have something to tell you.

_(A few minutes later.)_

Cilan: So, will you give it a try?

Ash: Sure, I guess so.

Iris: All right.

Cilan: That's good. But before we get to it, we better see if our viewers at home want to do it.

Iris: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right.

_(Cut to two blank sheets of paper.)_

Cilan: Okay, Iris and Ash are going to say what their problem is and you're going to say what you think each of them should say in their I messages. All right. Let's get right to it.

Iris: Ash told me that I can't stand ice types because of what they do to dragon types. What do you think I should say about it? _(She wait for an answer from the viewers.) _"I hate it when people bring that up." All right.

Ash: Iris had called me a kid. What do you think I should say about that? _(He wait for an answer from the viewers.)_ "I don't like it when she calls me that." Okay.

Iris: All right, I was very insulted by what he said. What do you think I should say here? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _ "Every time someone tells me that, it's very insulting, and it makes me mad." Good.

Ash: Okay, I got very annoyed by it. What do you think I should say here? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _"Whenever she calls me a kid, I get very annoyed by it." Okay.

Iris: Now, I want to say what my solution is. What do you think it should be? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _"I'd appreciate it if they would stop bringing it up." Sure.

Ash: Okay, what do you think my solution should be? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ "I would like it if she would stop calling me that." All right.

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Ash and Iris look at each other.)_

Iris: Hey, Ash. About what I said to you before. I didn't really mean what I said.

Ash: That's all right, Iris. I didn't mean what I said, either.

Iris: And I'm sorry that I called you a kid. You may act silly, but I know you're a really good trainer.

Ash: Thanks, Iris. I'm sorry about what I said about your thing with ice types. I know that you'll get over that problem and become a great dragon master.

Iris: Wow, Ash. That's really means a lot.

_(Ash reaches his hand out to her and she does the same. They both shake hands.)_

Cilan: Well, it's nice to see you two got that settled down.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: Cilan, thanks for suggesting that to us.

Cilan: No problem.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thank you, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them sitting on the park bench.)_

Cilan: Well, that was certainly an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Good. I liked that the arguing stopped.

Iris: I liked coming to the park.

Ash: I liked training our Pokemon.

Iris: Thanks again, guys. See you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they relax. The scenery fades to black ending the episode.)_


End file.
